gods_and_gloryfandomcom-20200215-history
Farios
Farios, the God of Nature, is one of the three members of the upper pantheon. In order to summon a god of the upper pantheon, the player must have a level 2 Altar of Summoning. The player must also be a member of an alliance that has unlocked that god. Praying to Farios grants the player increased stone and wood production. Only a follower of Farios can research and train nature units. Some players' opinion: Players may consider Farios if they want strong, fast, physical attacks. The nature lineup contains many of the fastest units available. Halflings ability to hide and Gargoyle's ability to block make nature very strong at attacking mines and dungeons with minimal losses. Players will learn this combination all too well during the Celestial Citadel event. This powerful combination is available at a relatively early stage, giving nature perhaps the strongest early to middle tier army. This allows followers of Farios to recruit a competent army very quickly. Perhaps the biggest drawback to nature troops is the lack of splash damage, which is only available on the epic unit, the Destroyer. Nature Units Forest Guard (common) Nature's first unit is the Forest Guard, a fighter type unit with low attack, good defensive stats, and average speed. Its special ability gives it a chance to slow and provoke the fastest enemy. If the enemy is killed, the Forest Guards will be reinforced, adding to their numbers. Forest Guards are members of the Dendroid (Ent) race. Healing a Dendroid is more effective and they will not allow enemies to drain life using the vampirism ability. However, they are immune to normal resurrection spells and take 50% more burn damage. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Gargoyle (common) Gargoyles are a protector type unit with average attack, good defensive stats, and average speed. The Gargoyle's ability gives it a chance to completely nullify the attack of any enemy slower than the Gargoyle. Gargoyles are members of the Golem race. Golems are immune to normal resurrection spells, and reinforce skills will not function when used against them. They cannot be petrified or poisoned, and vampirism skills will not work on them. Players' Tip: Gargoyle's block acts like a reverse disable, nullifying an enemy's turn. Like any disabler, even a single unit can perform this function. Single units of multiple different levels of Gargoyles can be used for a chance to nullify several attacks. This can be very useful against powerful enemies, such as high-level mines or in the Celestial Citadel. '' Show/Hide Upgrade Information Halfling (common) Halflings are a ranged type unit with average attack, low defensive stats, and very good speed. Similar to the Succubus, Halflings have the ability to hide so enemies will not target them until they are the last target available. Splash damage may still hit the Halflings, however. This ability, combined with their high attack speed, is very strong when attempting to defeat dungeons or attack mines with minimal losses. Halflings are of the Human race, which takes 15% more damage from the Undead race. ''Player's Tip: Try using multiple stacks of different level Halflings against any mine or dungeon without enemies that do not deal splash damage. Due to Halflings high speed, most enemies will die before they can attack. Those that can attack will hit the Hero or general, who will still be alive after the fight, allowing you to escape with minimal or no losses. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Wood Elf (elite) Wood Elves are ranged type units with good attack, low defensive stats, and good speed. They do not receive the attack penalty to ranged units when placed in the front row. When used in the back row, Wood Elves speed is boosted even further. When in the front row, or when there are no front row units left, the Wood Elf will engage in close combat, boosting their defense. Wood Elves are of the Human race, which takes 15% more damage from the undead race. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Dwarf Hermit (elite) Dwarf Hermits are battle mage type units with average magical attack, very good defensive stats, and low speed. It is notable that they have the highest HP for their weight, very good magic defense, and average defense, making them incredibly sturdy, especially for a battle mage type. The Dwarf Hermit's special ability gives it a chance to resurrect slain Golems or Dendroids/Ents, such as Forest Guards, Gargoyles, Ruin Golems, and even Destroyers. Dwarf Hermits are of the Human race, which takes 15% more damage from the Undead race. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Ruin Golem (elite) Ruin Golems are defensive type units with average attack, good defensive stats, and very low speed. When attacked, the Ruin Golem boosts its speed. Ruin Golems are members of the Golem race. Golems are immune to normal resurrection spells, and reinforce skills will not function when used against them. They cannot be petrified or poisoned, and vampirism skills will not work on them. Player's Tip: Ruin Golem's ability sounds good, since it boosts the speed of an otherwise slow unit. However, the boost is percentage based, so the actual increase will be very low with such bad base speed. Gargoyles have similar stats, are much cheaper to recruit, and a much better ability. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Destroyer (epic) Nature's epic unit is the Destroyer, a ranged unit type with good attack, good defensive stats, and good speed. Destroyers ability gives them a chance to deal damage to all enemies. This is a nature users only source of splash damage. After the ability is used, the Destroyers will skip their next turn, and will take less damage until they recover. Statistically, Destroyers are undoubtedly one of the best units available, scoring very well in every category. Destroyers are members of the Dendroid (Ent) race. Healing a Dendroid is more effective and they will not allow enemies to drain life using the vampirism ability. However, they are immune to normal resurrection spells and take 50% more burn damage. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Category:Gods